


He is My Master

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creepy Kurloz, Dominant Gamzee, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Makaracest, Master & Servant, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Gamzee Makara, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kurloz, Pre-Relationship, Submissive Kurloz, Voyeurism, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Kurloz sees that his master has taken a liking to another. He is not particularly thrilled by this.





	He is My Master

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with yet another strange story! This one is old and has been collecting dust on my computer XD I love this ship and I have many other stories with this pairing, they just are not finished. I don't know why the hell I ship Makaracest so hard! I am like the only person I know that is into this shit but I just am! XD I have even caught heat for shipping them. I got blocked and cursed out by some asshole on my old tumblr because of how much my tumblr was decked out in Homestuck memes and Makaracest. So all I can say is, if ya don't like it don’t read. And since I brought up tumblr, just want to let you guys know that my fanfiction tumblr blog is still up but is hella outdated and decked out in Killing stalking memes T_T I am not even truly in that fandom anymore and I know the title of the damn thing scares normal people to death. Well anyway enjoy.

While waiting for Karkat to arrive, Gamzee started to think back to his dancestor who has become attached to him. He was hoping that he and Karkat would get time to chill. His mind drifted off into lala land as he relaxed on his bed.

Gamzee had gotten used to Kurloz acting as his slave, well kind of. He would sometimes lock his door so that his needy dancestor would not crawl into the bed with him. Kurloz was kind of like a cat, a cat that was tall and could walk around and do his bidding. Kurloz would enter his room without knocking and Gamzee learned the hard way to lock the door when he was...getting off. Sadly he had forgotten to do that today. The door was closed but it was unlocked.

He faintly remembered a day when he forgot to lock it and Kurloz opened the door and just looked on in awe. He rushed to the edge of Gamzee's bed and continued to watch in awe, just as he was now, his eyes asking for permission to touch Gamzee's bulge. Gamzee harshly hissed,''No! Get out!''

Kurloz gave him a forlorn look and did not obey this time. Gamzee was used to him obeying his every word, but this time Kurloz just sat there staring. Gamzee's hand was still wrapped around his bulge and he just realized it. He blushed and pulled the covers up to his chin. A smile formed on Kurloz's face at his embarrassment. His eyes started to glow purple and Gamzee felt his dancsetor enter his mind.

DO YOU NEED HELP MASTER?

Gamzee blushed and looked away from him,''Motherfucking no! Get out!''

Kurloz tilted his head, that dumb smile was still on his face it made Gamzee angry. What the fuck was up with him. Hell no he didn't want any help! This was the most awkward moment of his life.

His dancestor just continued to stare and it made him so very uncomfortable, Kurloz moved to sit closer to his dancestor.

ARE YOU SURE MASTER? YOU SEEM LONELY...

Gamzee blushed, he hated how Kurloz could just read him like a fucking book. It was humiliating, especially in times like these.

''I'm fine!'' He remembers yelling and Kurloz did give him space, by sitting on the other side of the room, he could see him wriggle uncomfortably. Kurloz was obviously aroused and wanted to watch him get off. It made him uncomfortable but the ache between his legs was just too much.

He pulled the covers down and continued with his eyes closed. He could hear his dancsetor moving in his little corner. Gamzee tried his best to ignore it and focus on his last conversation with Karkat that caused this need for release. They started talking about sex and their turn-ons. Gamzee did not know how it started but it did and man did it turn him on. He moaned at the thought of Karkat under him as he stroked his bulge faster. It did not take him long to cum and he could hear muffled noises coming from his dancestor. After he rode out his orgasm he heard his dancestor's breath hitch and looked over to see Kurloz riding out his orgasm as well. It was sexy. He wanted to kick his fucking self for thinking that.

After cumming Kurloz opened his eyes and smiled at his dancestor. It was so lewd, the sight of Kurloz's legs gapped open, genetic material on his stomach and chest, it was so fucking sexy, so fucking erotic. For a second Gamzee considered walking over there and fucking his dancestor and then switching positions until they could not move anymore. He then shook those thoughts from his head. He felt ashamed for those lewd thoughts about his own dancestor.

Gamzee ordered for Kurloz to clean up his mess and wash his sheets and his dancestor happily did what he was told with that same smile on his face.

Gamzee actually felt kind of aroused from the memory and tried to shake it from his mind. He Karkat would be ringing the doorbell at any moment for their sleep-over. He wanted the other troll so very badly. Man did he ache for Karkat to come undone underneath him. His dreams were shattered by Karkat calling him and grumpily notifying him that Kankri would not let him leave that night, and they'd just have to hang out tomorrow night. Gamzee sighed and took to gazing at his favorite picture of Karkat. He did not realize that he was stupidly staring at a picture of Karkat for as long as he had until he realized that Kurloz was looking over his shoulder.

He nearly jumped out of his skin,''What the fuck are you doing in here!?''

Kurloz signed,''I was just checking in on you.''

''Oh okay.'' Gamzee said and hastily closed out the picture of Karkat on his computer. Gamzee saw that Kurloz was looking sad as he signed,''Is that the young Vantas?''

''Yeah, why the fuck do you care?'' Gamzee yelled feeling embarrassed about Kurloz seeing him drooling over his moirail.

''That is your moirail...'' Kurloz signed,''Do you have redroom feelings for him?''

''What the fuck does it matter to you!?'' Gamzee yelled.

Kurloz hardly flinched,''So you do?'' He signed looking sad,''for how long?''

''What's with the frown? I thought you would be happy that I finally have a crush and maybe future matesprit!''

Kurloz nodded with a very fake smile that Gamzee could see all the way through and signed,''I am very happy for you.''

''Liar.'' Gamzee said,''Just tell me what you really feel.''

Kurloz's eyes glowed purple.

I TRULY AM...HAPPY FOR YOU...WELL HAPPY IS NOT THE RIGHT WORD. I JUST WANT FOR MY MASTER TO BE HAPPY. YOU SEEM TO TAKE A LIKING TO...THAT ONE...

Gamzee could hear the forced kindness. Why isn't Kurloz just telling him what he really thinks? It made Gamzee confused. Most of the time his brother would be forward with his feelings. They talked about everything together. Gamzee sighed and let it go...for now,''Okay whatever Kurloz.''

WHEN WILL YOU ASK HIM TO BE YOURS MASTER? Kurloz asked with his head tilted to the side. He did not look happy at all. No matter how many times that his brother told him he was happy he just felt this...cloud of dread surrounding Kurloz. He knew that everything he said was a definite lie. But why?

''I don't know.'' Gamzee huffed before outside to sit and watch the ocean. He just needed some chill time.

When Gamzee came back in he could hear Mituna and Kurloz ''talking'' Mituna was just screaming like usual. He walked in and asked,''What the fuck are you doing here?''

''I WAS INVITED FUCK FACE!'' Mituna all but squealed.

Gamzee sighed,''Kurloz I thought we agreed to warn each other before letting weirdos into the house.''

Kurloz signed an apology and Gamzee accepted it and greeted Mituna kindly.

Mituna answered with,''Go fuck yourself cunt.''

Kurloz punched his moirail in the shoulder and warned. DO NOT INSULT MY MOTHERFUCKING MASTER MITUNA!

Mituna looked down,''I'm sorry.''

Gamzee rolled his eyes and continued on to his room, he did not feel like having another fight with Mituna. Lately, Mituna has been a complete asshole to him, he did not understand why because Gamzee had never said anything against him. One day he came over to the house and had a total bitch fit and a fight broke out and it just got fucking crazy from there. He was okay with Mituna visiting because he was Kurloz's moirail. If Kurloz didn't like him so much Gamzee would lock him out forever. Gamzee understood that Mituna had crazy mood swings and let it go, it was not worth fighting over again.

After a while, Kurloz came up into his room and snuggled him close. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms and Gamzee felt at peace.

When the doorbell rang Gamzee rushed down to open the door. Kurloz was on his way to get it but Gamzee stood in front of him and opened the door,''MOTHERFUCKING KARKAT!'' He all but yelled as he pulled his friend into the house. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkat and picked him up off of the floor with a bear hug. Karkat caught a glimpse of a glare from Kurloz and it scared him shitless. Gamzee's eyes were lit up as he separated from his crush. Karkat blushed and he smiled back at his moirail. Kurloz snorted angrily and brushed past the two. Gamzee then pulled Karkat up the stairs. Karkat said hi to Kurloz but the elder Makara barely even waved. Karkat actually got a little frightened as he saw the evil glow emanating from the elder's eyes. He would remember to ask Gamzee about that later.

Gamzee was hoping that the both of them could make out and was beyond happy when they did. He was a little disappointed when Karkat said that he was not ready to go all the way but he held himself back and agreed to only cuddle. The two of them cuddled and just talked about random things. Gamzee was wondering when was the best time to ask Karkat to be his matesprit. He sighed and Karkat noticed it, he was going to ask him what was wrong but then, Gamzee's door opened and his dancestor walked in without his usual smile, Gamzee had gotten so used to that goofy grin that Kurloz would give him all of the time. Every time Kurloz's eyes fell on Gamzee he would grin and brighten up. Gamzee sat up and so did Karkat, he looked utterly embarrassed.

''What do you want Motherfucker?'' Gamzee asked a slight blush on his cheeks. Kurloz only pouted and laid his head on Gamzee's chest. He gets more and more like a cat or pet every day. He could tell that Kurloz wanted attention so he obliged as Karkat looked at them funny. Gamzee smiled,''Sorry Kar, He gets like this, especially when he gets nightmares. He's alright. I know to some motherfuckers think this is weird but we are very close. We're brothers and brothers look out for each other.'' He said softly and Kurloz looked back up at him, and ah there is that gorgeous grin! Gamzee smiled back at his dancestor and Kurloz curled up with Gamzee and so did Karkat. He was sandwiched between the two. Kurloz saw Karkat's hands-on Gamzee's side and he roughly pushed them off.

''Play nice Kurloz.'' Gamzee warned. Kurloz was not very nice to anyone other than him, Meulin, and Mituna. Gamzee was hoping that one day his dancestor would get used to Karkat and everything can be peaceful. Every time Karkat tried to get close Kurloz would intercept it. Gamzee rubbed his dancestor's back to calm him down. Kurloz was not used to other people touching him,''Kurloz do you know if you can leave me and Karkat alone for a little bit?''

Kurloz shook his head no and wrapped his arms around his dancestor. Gamzee sighed and apologized to his moirail for his weird dancestor.

Kurloz's eyes glowed as he spoke to his dancestor. MASTER I KNOW THAT IT IS SELFISH OF ME TO WANT YOUR FULL UNDIVIDED ATTENTION. I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH THE ONE THAT YOU LOVE, BUT I CAN NOT BRING MYSELF TO LET YOU GO MASTER. WILL YOUR PRAISES CEASE? WILL I BE DISCARDED?

''Uh!?'' Gamzee exclaimed. He and Kurloz needed to have a very long talk when Karkat left,''You will never be discarded! What the fuck are you talking about Kurloz!? What the Mothefuck. I would never abandon you. NEVER!''

That made his dancestor smile at him. Kurloz grinned and laid his head on Gamzee's chest. Karkat watched, he was completely confused so Gamzee smiled at him and held his hand. Karkat smiled back and kissed Gamzee once more. When the two of them parted Karkat was greeted with one of the meanest scowls he had ever seen from Kurloz. Kurloz's hands were balled into fists, clinging to Gamzee's shirt. Gamzee's breath hitched,''Quit it Kurloz you're squeezing my fucking nipple to death!''

Karkat could not stop himself from laughing and then Kurloz's face broke out into a grin, seeing them snicker made Gamzee burst out laughing as well. All the tension from before vanishing.

The next day Karkat went home in the morning and Gamzee said goodbye. They gave each other a hug and made out for a little bit. Gamzee felt that Kurloz had entered the room so he broke the kiss and nervously said goodbye. After the door closed he felt Kurloz wrap his arms around him. Gamzee let his brother hug him, maybe someday this thing, whatever the hell it was would work out.


End file.
